A Story Re-told
by cdgnerd1
Summary: What will change in our young Warlock when he doscovers he is not all he beleives. Follow him to gringotts and find out. Rated m for sex and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

A Story Re-told

warnings: detail gay smut, cussing, crossover Merlin/ harry potter. Read at own risk. Go ahead and flame cuz I really don't give a shit. Constructive criticism welcomed

light bashing

disclaimer...I don't own harry potter or merlin...duh!

Chapter one: who I am

Harry's pov

As my head hits the pillow it is of no surprise to me that sleep does not come easily. It never has. Staring at the ceiling I focus on my breathing until I finally fall into a restless slumber. What does surprise me is that I am not immediately surrounded by blood curdling screams or the putrid smell of death as I normally am. I am instead greeted by the beautiful site of a lake clear and silent.

"Harry." A voice whispers to me from below. Looking down into the water I am surprised to see a young man staring back at me, like a reflection. His hair is dark brown and his eyes with out color. Just pure wisdom staring up at me.

Curiosity gets the better of me. "Who are you?" I ask him him with confidence. The man smiles, "my name is Merlin. I come from beyond your realm to bring light into your world of confusion. " I relax at the softness of his voice, " what do you mean light. And why should someone of your importance waste time one me?"

I tilt my head as he simply chuckles, "ahhh but that is an interesting question with an interesting answer. Listen to me now for time is short. Go to gringotts when you wake as many questions will be answered there. I need you to fix the mistakes I once made. Promise me Harry. "

I don't know why but I nodded, " I promise." As I did this the man and the lake slowly disappeared before my eyes opened and my mind re entered reality.

Sitting in silence i sighed, pondering on my dream. something about Merlin was just too familiar and I simply couldnt place it. "Tempus," I whispered into the air. 9 a.m. Getting dressed I decided the only way I would sort anything out was by going to gringotts like I was told. Reaching the 7th floor I paced back and forth 3 times thinking of a floo connection. The door appeared and I was pleased to be greeted by a fireplace when I enter the room. Gently I took a hand full of floo powder, took a breath, and spoke my destination, "gringotts bank." Struggling I managed not to fall on my face as i exit the floo network.

I bow slightly, "may your gold flow in your enemies tremble at your feet." I rise and meet the eyes of the Goblin before me, "I wish to speak with the manager of the Potter vaults."

The goblin nodded, may your gold flow and your enemies tremble at your feet. Your vault Manager is Griphook, Follow me this way." I did as instructed and was led to an office cubicle. Griphook looked me over and gestured for me to sit. "What can I do for you Mr Potter?"

Glancing down I explained my dream and what Merlin said to me. "I was hoping you could help me retrieve the answers he spoke of," I finished shyly. After all I must sound foolish sprouting off about a dream that I felt was reality. Griphook was silent seemingly analyzing this information before nodding and producing a piece of parchment. "Cut your finger and bleed three drops onto this," he instructed. I I did so and watched as words formed onto the parchment.

Harry James Potter

reincarnate of Merlin Emrys

heir of Hogwarts founders

Heir of Potter

heir of emerys.

My eyes widened, "I'm merlin?" I don't know why but the thought felt right. I looked to griphook for answers to questions I couldn't physically form to words.

I was glad when the Goblin spoke to me patiently and with a more gentle tone. "Indeed There are times when fate herself decides that a life already passed deserves a better ending. Fate apparently wishes Merlin a happier ending and that is where you come in."

As he finished speaking a light formed in the room before a voice emerged from it, "hello Harry or shall I say emerys. Merlin lived in a time of suffering and with a kingdom full of hatred. His life let him to abandon the love he felt in order to fulfill his destiny. I need you to find Arthur and bring him to power once more. Don't turn away that love as you once did. Rule together side by side. Your journey will be difficult, and so I wish you luck. Goodbye Emerys."

I was silent for a while as I thought of all this new information. Finally I spoke "how do I find Arthur?" The goblin gave a toothy grin, "that is for you to find out."

I nodded hiding my annoyance, "I'd like to take overlordship of my houses and to withdraw from the potter vault."

"very well I will need a drop of blood for each ring. As for your withdrawal I can supply you with a card linked to each of your votes that will work in both the magical and muggle world." I agreed bleeding onto each ring before placing them on a chain around my neck. With my rings and card in hand I headed for the school prepared to spend the day researching in the library. I chuckle to myself realizing I may need Hermione for this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Of Research and understanding

Silently I made my way towards Gryffindor tower to tell my friends of recent events. I admit I am worried about what they will think, as ron has always been easily made jealous. Hermione worries me much less as she has always Been the more sensible of us 3. reaching my destination I quickly whisper the password, "newts eyes." Seeing my friends I approached warily.

Hermione's being the brightest of us all immediately knew something was wrong. Her eyes soft and her voice calm she tilted her head, "Harry what's going on. You seem off, and I didn't see you at breakfast."

Nerves high, I took the parchment from my pocket and passed it over waiting for her to finish reading it. as she finished she passed it over to Ron who followed her example.

Ron looked up, "Merlin? as in you are the greatest wizard of all time?"

" yes. I came here hoping you two could help me research Merlin and his life. According to fate I must find the reincarnate of Arthur. I don't think I can do this on my own."

Hermione smiled, " of course we can help. If you are looking for Arthur it is likely he is someone close to you as Merlin and Arthur where do your friends in his time. we should make a list of everyone that has impacted your life both negative and positive. we can then observe them and begin the process of elimination."

I grin happy my friends have not cast me aside. I am about to reply when a shooting pain strikes my head causing me to cringe and double over with nausea. at once Hermione is at my side digging through her bag to pull out a headache relieving potions. I'm not sure why but as the headache dissipate I suddenly no. I know that Hermione is important in my life. softly with an unknown wisdom I whisper, "Gaius. "

Hermione looks at me with aww, "what did you just call me?"

I repeat my previous word, "Gaius. "

Mione' grins, "it seems as you talk to those that were in your past life you will have memory and be given knowledge of who they are. I must be Gaius. Gaius tutored and mentored Merlin in his time and was court physician in the Pendragon household."

It made sense really, "I think you giving me advice and helping me this way must have triggered the memory. I say we go to the library to discuss this further and research who I was exactly."

With that the three of us headed toward the library wondering what would become of us.

Choosing a table the three of us sat in comfort. Hermione had opened a book on Camelot and it's time while Ron and I began A list of people who had any impact on my life.

1\. Ron

2\. Hermione (Gaius)

3\. Dumbledore

4\. Draco

5\. Harris

6\. Sirius

7\. Rents

8\. Voldemort

9\. Lucius

Ron looked over the list, "I don't think im Arthur. I just don't feel like an arthur kind of person."

I couldn't help but laugh as only Ron could make a joke out of such a serious situation. That is until another headache took of me. Again out of nowhere knowledge of who ron was became clear to me and somehow I just knew his name was once "Will."

We both looked to Hermione but Ron was the one who spoke first, "who is will?"

Hermione flipped through her book before stopping with a noise of triumph, "Will was once the best friend of Merlin. he risked his life to save King Arthur and then took the blame of sorcery to save Merlin. it makes sense that you two are such close friends."

Next to Rons name, in parentheses I wrote the name will.

"What all have you come up with mione'?" I asked as I let the knew knowledge sink in.

"well from what I've read Merlin came to Camelot from a far off village to study under Gaius to learn to control and understand his gift. In that time he learned it was his destiny to save Arthur and to unite the land of Albion. Merlin never love however Arthur married a servant girl named Gwen. He fought many battles against friends and enemies for the king. There are rumors from Morgana, Arthur's sister and Merlina greatest enemy, that Merlin never loved as he could only truly love Arthur. perhaps that is what fate ment. That you must give in to your love for Arthur."

"so in short I must discover who Arthur is and fall in love with him, as well as bring him to power and learn the identities of those in my past life which are present now. sounds fun," I speak so obviously with sarcasm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: elimination

Finishing up in the librarywe cleaned up our books and and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Thinking back to my list I considered all of those that I could observe immediately. Dumbledore, Draco, and snape. I first glance at Draco. I feel no friendly feelings towards him so I rule out him being Arthur. however I do feel strangely protective of him as well as weary. putting those feelings aside I decide I will analyze these emotion at a later date.

I then move my gaze to snape. again there are no feelings of adoration, rather a fondness i can not describe. I get a small headache, but I am not supplied with a name this time. just the thought that he will not leave my life so soon this time around. I shake my head of this thought and move on too Dumbledoor.

where as the last two people I observed brought emotions of protective instinct and care, he brought nothing of the sort. instead I felt rage and pity and sorrow and betrayal all in one. I shut my eyes to shield myself of such powerful and negative emotions.

as I ate my lunch I had to wonder who would be my Arthur as none of these people here were worthy of that title. I knew somehow that it was not going to be someone easy for me to accept, but that I would have to accept it nonetheless.

an:/

sorry for such a short chapter but I made this as somewhat of a game. For those who have watched Merlin I challenge you to figure out what Harry Potter characters are which Merlin characters. the's first person to review and get all 3 right may request a fan fiction from the categories which I am familiar with.

thanks for reading please remember to R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Help

Come time for dinner all I could think about was the strange fondness as I glanced at Severus. I new that I would half to approach him at some point in order to learn his identity. Mind made up I decided to venture to his room cloak on and map in hand.

Finally in the dungeons I became hesitant to knock on the door of a man who I know for some reason hates my very being. Pushing that aside I allow my Gryffindor courage to take charge and do so anyway.

I am not surprised when as the door opened I was greeted by an angry scowl and a dark and impatient voice, "what are you doing here Potter?" the distane in his voice was impossible to miss.

For a moment I wondered if this was such a great idea. then remembering why I had came I spoke regardless, "I need to talk to you about something of great importance as well as secrecy. If you don't mind I would appreciate this conversation to be held with some privacy."

His eyes stared into mine for what seemed an eternity. Finally it seems as though he found what he was searching for giving a brief nod. "In." Happy to not have been refused I rushed in at the offer.

"Say what you have to say Potter I don't have all day."

Putting aside my frustration at his attitude I rushed to explain my situation. I told him of my visit to Gringotts and showed him the piece of parchment that I showed Hermione,and then continued on to explain how exactly we learned I would be able to tell who was who from my past life compared to my present.

Seeing as he remained silent for my explanation I continued to show him my list of possible familiars, and described the emotions I felt when I looked at him.I told him how I knew he would not be Arthur but that I wish to figure out who he was in my life previous. finishing what I had to say I waited patiently for his reaction.

"Merlin? if what you say is true it is still not reasonable that you would feel compassion towards me as we have hated each other since your school year began.."

shaking my head in disagreement I gave a soft chuckle, "No I have never hated you. You were the one to show immediate hatred towards me in the first class I had here, assuming I am like my father rather than taking the time to know who I am actually. I had rather looked up to you before you shot me down in front of all of my peers."

My professor at least had the audacity to look embarrassed. choosing not to comment he changed topic fairly quickly, "Very well, who all have you discovered so we might narrow down the options. do you know who all was closest in his life during that time?"

I was surprised at myself and my friends for not thinking to look up who was closest in Merlin's life, as it seemed such an obvious place to start. slightly ashamed in my lack of thought I shook my head in the negative, "We have not looked at who was closest to him however we have discovered Gaius my once mentor and Will my once best friend."

"as much as I loathe to say I believe its best we spend time together each night and perhaps I will say or do something to trigger the memory of who I am. Meanwhile I will research my library to see if I can find anything on your past."

grinning at getting such an offer I nodded quickly, "thank you sir for not turning me away and giving me an opportunity to learn who you are. I will do my best not to waste your time."

"Be here tomorrow 9 o'clock sharp. do not be late."

I quickly nodded before running off to Gryffindor common room to tell Ron and Hermione the events of the night.

The next morning I knew I would have to also make contact with Draco, as I was determined to postpone Dumbledore as long as I could. At least Draco and Snape most certainly safe ground. For some reason Dumbledore gave me a bad feeling. A cold one that terrified me.

walking up to the mini malfoy with confidence and determination I nearly held out my hand. unsurprisingly Draco raise an eyebrow as if to say I was a moron.

Within a moment I had jumped myself into an explanation, "I was wrong to turn away your hand in friendship those years ago. if you are not opposed I would like to extend this offer now with the condition that we will B at least hospitable to one another as friends and company."

I could see the question and suspicion in his eyes and decided to lighten the air. "If worst comes to worse you can always hand me over to the Dark Lord and gain favor." I took care to be sure he saw the amusement in my eyes and that I meant no insult with what I said.

Several moments later the tense atmosphere was lifted as Draco laughed and accepted my proposal and friendship. This of course brought surprise to the school but I could care less, as the house rivalries needed to be lessened anyway. Perhaps the end of a feud so long ago made would help the other classmates to be more willing to get closer to one another.

"If you don't mind meeting me on the 7th floor corridor I would very much like to discuss some important matters with you," I requested is pleasantly and respectfully as I could manage.

He agreed easily but asked if he could bring his goons. I told him he could but that I would be putting up with silencer as they did not need to be hearing what I had to say. He was again agreeable and we parted ways to finish out our breakfast before we met again before lunch.

later in the room of requirements we sat comfortably in front of a warm fire and a homie looking room similar to that of our common rooms.

He looked to me with curiosity, "what is it that you needed to discuss pot... I mean Harry?"

once again for what seems like the millionth time I explained my situation gave my proof and told him how he was won of those that I had been familiar with in my past life. I asked if he would talk with me for a while to see if he said anything that would bring up any memories or clues as to who he was. like everyone else he was shocked as to my identity.

"so do you even have an idea as to who Arthur will be?"

Blushing slightly I gave a tiny nod, "I have an idea as to who it may be though the idea terrifies me. I have had no visions about him so it is not something I have proof of, but in my mind it makes sense. Arthur was someone who was always in Merlins life in one way or another. He was there in good ways and bad ways and there is only one person who has ever been a constant impact to me. I have chosen however not to sprout names until I've met all of those on my list of possibilities. no need to worry for no reason."

Draco go to look in his eyes that told me he knew who I was talking about, and I appreciated him not continuing further on to the topic. instead he smiled, " its alright amorous. I'm sure fate would not give you a second chance just to make your life once again help."

Instantly I clutched my head as a headache struck me. I did not receive a name this time but an image, an image of a small boy and a blue hood.

As the headache passed I looked up to be greeted by the sight of a worried Draco, "Harry are you alright? what happened?"

I gave what I hoped to be a comforting smile, "I'm alright, I just had a small picture off who you were when i first met you. Unfortunately no name though."

He laughed, before stating that this was another situation that they would have to run by a certain bushy haired bookworm.

That night at dinner i found myself joined draco at the Gryffindor tables. It was good to know that all of my friends would get along despite previous animosity between them.

As dinner came to a close I Bid farewell to Ron and Hermione as well as my newly aquired blonde friend, before heading once again down to the dungeons. Knocking at the door with more confidence than I did the night before, I was greeted once again by the Same scowling man. No words were shared between us as i entered the room.

"Alright Potter you have an hour. What do you wish to discuss, make the most of it."

as I had promised not to waste my professors time I allowed him to cut to the chase, "Alright why do you hate me so much then? it can't be just because my father bullied you as a child."

I saw the hesitation in his eyes and was surprised when rather than throw insults or simply ignore me he actually answered, "it's your eyes. you see when I was a child your mother and I were very dear to each other, then James, your father had to come into the picture and ruined it all. I think the reason for my treatment of you now is that when I see I see her eyes, and James on all the rest. It reminds me of how she picked him and you are the result of such a choice."

I was to say the least shocked that snape of all people had been that close to my mother. Everyone always told me about my dad but no one ever knew about my mother Lily. I felt the fondness I felt before grow in strength, before another question entered my mind.

"If you loved my mother so much then why did you join the dark knowing that she light herself?"

Fear crept into his eyes before he started slowly, "In the beginning it was because of my anger towards your father for taking Lily from me, however I am going to tell you something I need you to Vow will never leave this room."

Knowing well that trust was not something this man gave freely I spoke with pure honesty, "I Harry James Potter aka Merlin Emerys vow that anything said in this room will not leave this room without express permission from Severus Snape himself so mote it be." I felt the magic of the vow swirl around me and seal the deal with my magic in it.

Nodding to acknowledge that he trusted the vow he continued to speak, I am not as light as many believe thanks to Dumbledore's backing of me at my trial. I do follow the Dark Lord fully and holy. His beliefs have been tampered wit and lied about due to that meddling old fool. Do not be so quick to make your decision until you have heard the Dark Lord's believes for himself. Yes he has caused much destruction but he kills for a reason vengeance. this is of Dumbledore's doing."

It was his last sentence that caused it. For the second time that day I was hunched over in pain but this time with the name. Terrified of his reaction I stared in awe and in silence...

AN/:

CLIFF HANGER!

who is Snape?

thanks for reading please R&R next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 15: discoveries

I could only see the anxiet and the man across from me eyes though he did his best to conceal it. Take my breath he demanded I simply come out with his identity so we might work things out before I needed to head back to my own room.

Doing as instructed though still slightly terrified I gave him the information he wanted, "You were my father, Balinor"

I must have unconsciously close my eyes waiting for the blow I knew was to come periods I was surprised however when it never did but instead I hand rested on my shoulder. "If that is my identity then we will just have to make the best of it. I always wished the son of Lily to be the same as mine and so I put past hatreds aside in order to treat you as such. we may not like each other to begin with but I am sure a bond can be formed with time."

I smiled with both joy and sadness, "my father obviously died when I was a child. It would be nice to have a family something I have never known."

Not liking the stressful atmosphere I did as I could to change topic, "have you yet had a chance to research those that were close to me in my time?"

Following my lead he nodded, "yes actually I did. from what I found you were King Arthurs manservant but also his best friend. you were in fude with his father uther who hated magic to the point of executing all those who practiced it. as we know your mentor was Gaius, and i your father, was a dragon lord who did not appear in your life until later and passed shortly after we met. Then there was Modred and Morgana. Morgana was your most emphasized enemy, attempting to bring down Arthur and to take the crown as she felt it was rightfully hers. Mordred was merely a follower that you grew to care for and to fear. You went back and forth many times between wanting his death and protecting him. So far that is all I have come up with but its a start."

I about this new information and some of that made sense. For instance my thoughts that he would not leave my side so soon this time around.

while I was aware this new information was important I also remembered the original topic a hand.

"You said before that you follow baltimore trulyand royalty. If you are my father then I will follow you, I cannot guarantee that I will want to follow this man after all he has done but I would like to hear his goals for himself and make my decision from there. If however I disagree I will not fight you and I'll choose to be neutral in this war."

I was glad to see the pride showing within my father as he replied, " that you are willing to hear him out is all i could ask. Now it is getting late, i suggest you head back now and I will take you to see the dark lord next weekend under the guise of extra remedial classes."

AN:

thank you so much for the follows, favoritesz and reviews. I will do my best to reply individually to each review given. Also I'd like to apologize for the crappy grammar as I am doing this on my phone as well as to apologize for such a short chapter. I will do my best to make it up to you in the next chapter where I will be revealing Arthur. Please r and r keep reading. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: My Arthur

The week seemed to drag on unusually slowly, as I was strangely excited to confront the dark lord on amicable terms. It was thursday and I was pleased to have learned quite a bit in the last few days. To distract my self I decided to look back and organize all of the information into a journal.

Pulling out a journal from my father gifted me, I wrote my name in the top right corner followed by the date before I began to write.

Monday,

After the stressful revelation oh who exactly my father was I went to the library with the intent of researching Balinor. To my disappointment not much was ever written on Balinor, as he disappeared without much contact with anyone outside of his cave. As many thought he was insane and dangerous no one made attempts to speak with or get to know the long lost dragon lord.

I did however learn that the cruel and unjust King Uther, tricked my father into luring the last of the great dragons into the hands of said man. This led to my fathers great hatred of Uther, whom attempted to hunt him down at every turn. He left my mother in an attempt to protect us both. Hiding out in a cave his loneliness began to affect his mental stability. He became cold and lonely developing A cruel mind.

I, in my stupidity released the Great Dragon and was forced to go in search of my father in order to tame the great beast. On our journey home my father was slain and I left to return with Arthur and learn the abilities of a dragon Lord myself.

It became clear to me why I felt such a strong need to protect my father, As I could not bear to lose him so soon as I had before.

Tuesday,

Once again I found myself in the library studying, only this time to learn more about my destined mate Arthur.

There was more written about Arthur and so I learned much more. Arthur and I met during my first time in Camelot. He was bullying a servant boy when I stepped in and he had me thrown in jail. luckily for me Gaius was there to bust me out. during my first month there I saved his life, to be granted the honor of being his man servant. Throughout my time as his servant we gained a close bond that could only be described as a friendship. Even Uther noticed that our relationship went further than that of a master and his servant.

We continued our lives with him being attacked by evil sorcerers while I continued to save his life. it was only in on his death bed that he learned of my true nature.

I understand now what must be done. whatever happens, whoever are there maybe there can be no secrets held between us.

Wednesday,

I decided it was time to once again visit my father, as we had not spent much time together since the recent discovery. knocking on his office door, I was let in without a word.

we took that time to discuss our lives continuing to get to know each other. with a few glasses of fire whiskey to loosen our tongues we learned we really knew nothing of one another. apparently we from much similar childhoods then we would have originally guessed. I was even more surprised when me and my father had one moment where we actually saw each other as father and son.

as I finished explaining my childhood to him I saw the anger boil up in his eyes, before he exploded with his guilt apologizing for not have being ther to stop the evils that my family right upon me. I told him honestly how none of that was his fault but that I was glad he was angry for me as no one had ever cared so much for me. After that the man I once hated embraced me tightly, allowing me to softly cry on the arms of a father, something I never thought I would be allowed the privilege to do.

Since then I feel out bond has grown closer and that our emotional progression will go a lot more quickly and smoothly. I can easily say that I am quickly seeing him truly as not only my father but my dad as well.

I finished my journal entries before heading down to the Great Hall for supper. I quickly found my seat next to Draco. during the week we had come up with a fair system one day I would sit at Gryffindor table with Mione' and Ron and the next I would sit with Draco at Slytherin tables so I had a chance to get to know the boy and hopefully learn his full identity.

for some reason I would have visions of what Draco used to be but not his name like I had with the rest of the people I had identified. He really was a mystery.

so far I knew that my past self felt both close to and frightened of him. I frequently saw a small boy in a blue cloak whenever I got visions of him.

We begin our normal conversation, starting with small talk about how our day had went and what classes we had. it was when our conversation turned serious that it happened. I questioned him on his true beliefs and whether or not he truly followed the Dark Lord. This led to him discussing how his mother was towards him and his father and how even though he now truly did follow the Dark Lord it was his mother who forced his hand in the beginning. He told me with pain in his eyes how it was not the Dark Lord that made him do the things he did, but his mother who claimed it was how he would gain favor from the Dark Lord.

looking down with a glare he whispered, "I will never forgive her, and I will never forget." It was those words that through my head in my hand and brought tears to my eyes. Finally a name, though it meant very little and I knew I would have to research it further. finally looking up and seeing his curiosity I reveal to him his identity, "you are Mordred."

he looked at me confused before revealing his bit of knowledge on said person, "Mordred was one of those that you were in constant feud with. He was known to be the reason for Arthur's death."

I shook my head, "perhaps that is something that fate wants me to change. perhaps you were never meant to follow that path. I will not let the past interfere with you having a better life, I believe you can be more than that."

He smiled, "thank you Harry. I promise I would not knowingly harm your lover."

After such an interesting turn of events I decided to head straight to bed, however knowing that the following night I would be meeting a man who's been out for my life for the past 4 years kept me unfortunately awake.

when sleep finally found me, I was pulled into yet another dream against my will. I looked around to see I was at the same lake I was before.

looking down I was not surprised to see merlin staring back at me. I raised my brow in question, "what do you want? To tell me im also part dragon? Perhaps inform me of more ways that im freakish and abnormal?"

he sighed, " im sorry to bring you the news that I have but fate believes that I, that we deserve a better life. You are neither freakish nor abnormal. This is your chance for a true love, you merely need to finish out this war to make that happen.

as for your first question, I am here to tell you that tomorrow you Will be meeting arthur. I need you to know now who it is as you will need to be calm when you speak."

confused I tilted my head, "alright who is it? It can't be that terrible."

merlin looked nervous before replying, " Voldemort."

my eyes widened and my mind wandered in a million differant directions. The man who killed my parents, who tried to kill me. He's my destined lover?

merlin saw my panic and was quick to sooth me, " Harry listen carefully. I need you to hear him out. Not everything is as it seems. Hear what he has to say. You will need to do so if you ever want to fight the true evil that is in your world. Much will be revealed tomorrow. Truths, lies, and identies alike. Say you will hear him."

with a deep breath I nodded, "I will hear him hut that is all I can promise."

my other self sighed in relief, "that is all I ask."

with that the lake faded and I . Brought back to reality. Looking to the clock I groaned, not ready to face the day..


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

 **Messaging everyone has gotten tiresome so i will reply to everyone commenting on my grammar all at once.**

 **I am working this off of my phone and not a computer. My phone puts in auto types and its difficult to edit on my crappy**

 **phone. i'm lucky enough to get it to update.**

 **Feel free to comment about the shitty grammar but unless you are willing to beta this for me, or to point me in the direction of one,**

 **the spelling and grammar will not be improving.**

 **for those who follow this despite my grammar i will be updating the next chapter by tomorrow night. Warning: HOT KINKY SMUT AHEAD :))**

 _ **Feel free to vote before 4pm tomorrow**_

 **BDSM or ROLE PLAY for the first smut scene**

 **Harry (Sub or Dom)**

 **Voldemort (Sub or Dom)**

 **will tally at exactly 4PM**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, Follows, and Favorites! You guys rock. love you 3**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Meeting Arthur

Taking a breath I got up enough energy to get out of bed. Ron sat up, "what are you doing mate?"

"I need to get ready, im going on an outing. I can't tell you yet but I think I may meet Arthur today. I just don't know what to where."

My friend hopped out of bed and looked at my clothes before shaking his head. "Well none of this will work. SEAMUS, can you please dress harry for me?"

the taller boy came over, "you got it."

i was then dragged over, pushed, prodded, and basically used as an overgrown ken doll. About thirty minutes later my roommate made a sound of triumph and pushed me in front on a mirror.

taking a look I couldn't help but smile. I did look pretty good. I now sported a pair of tight leather pants, and a greenish teal silk top which clung to me just right. I had knee high dragon hide boots and my hair tighed back with a black ribbon. A small barely noticibale trace of eye liner brought out the green in my eyes. I looked really good.

Ron stood behind my a nodded, " that should about do it. Good luck!"

I thanked my friends before Racing to my fathers rooms under my invisibility cloak. I simply whispered that password and ran in before removing my cloak.

my professor turned, "Harry on time for once I see. Barely...what are you wearing?"

I blushed, " I wanted to look nice. Something tells me I will be meeting Arthur today."

Rolling his eyes he stepped in the floo, and I with him, "Riddle Manor!" And with that we were gone in the flames.

when we arrive I became aware of many things. One we were not alone. And two voldemort was not his terrifying snake like form as I had last seen him. No instead before me stood a beautiful man with thick brown hair and piercing red eyes.

Several kneelesn before the man, "my lord. I bring information with me but I would ask to give said information to you in private"

I winced waiting for the crucio I was certain my father would receive and then was shocked when that is not what happened.

"very well Severus. Meet me it the hallway please."

Doing as told, my father and I waited in the hallway. As the dark lord joined us I grew nervous...well more than I already was.

"sorry about that vol, but this is personal matters. I will allow harry to explain recent events."

I glanced strangely before looking to the dark lord. "Sir, a while past I was visited in a dream and told to go to gringotts. This was my findings," I handed him the paper with my identity the continued, "I have been searching for the other reincarnates and discovered Severus to be my father. I wanted to learn your side of the story, as if I can help it I do not want to fight against him." I left out the fact that I knew his identity.

He looked sceptical, "very well Emerys. I will talk with you. Several thank you but leave us please." Father nodded and was on his way.

I was lead to the man's study.

As soon as we arrived I found myself pinned to a wall. I can quite easily say I was terrified as I stared off with my supposed Arthur. I stared him down waiting to see a green light.

instead he smirked, "Potter did you really think you could come here dressed like that, without consequences. No I think not."

I blushed, "Im flattered sir but before you do anything you need to know something...you. well your Arthur."

Voldemort smiled darkly which for some reason left me with a straining problem of my own. His velvet voice washed over me, "then you should be willing."

with much difficulty I made my self struggle, "you don't understand im suppose to put the truth out there. I don't want one night. If we do this it's the whole package."

there was a brief moment of hesitation before he nodded, "I propose this then. I will explain to you how I am. If you still want forever then I agree. If this occurs you will shut up and let me ravishing you however I please."

I agreed quickly, "thank you for understanding...''

"Vol" he said supplying me with a name.

I smiled, "Vol then. Shoot."

And shoot he did, "I am not evil as many believe, something I Will explain to you in depth later. For now just know thay dumbledore is not the man you believe he is.

That said I may mot be evil but I am by no means light, or even considered a good person. I kill when I feel necessary not for sport. I torcher when it is deserved yes but I also give reward. I never regret my actions, but I understand and sympathize with those who suffer loss at my hands.

I am not gentle. I am dark and cold. I am also extremely dominant. Im the state of undress I want you Willing and begging to please me. But no will also return the favor. I enjoy spanking and gags and role play. All od that demonized play enthralled me.

now I understand if you can't handle that hut know this also. I may not love you nowx but if I promise forever I mean it. And in time I may come to love you. But in will care for you and hold you and appreciate you as long as you do as is expected od you."

none of that sounded as bad as it should. After all I've always had to be the grown up so having my lover give me a reprieve didnt sound so bad. And god he was sexy. He was being honest and putting everything on the table. Now it was my move. "I believe we can make this work, but understand im stubborn. Normally I will be fine to hand over my control but sometimes I just wont want to."

Vol chuckled knowingly, "silly boy I wouldn't have you any other way. And believe it or not, I on occasion like a nice regular coupling."

I smiled brightly, "this must be what my dream self was saying. That we can be happy together like merlin and arthur never got the chance to be."

My partner laughed once more, "yes yes im sure but for now, I believe it was agreed I can thoroughly ravishing you now."

Once again I found my self pinned underneath the dark lord, only tho time with his lips attached to mine. I moaned happily into his mouth as his tongue thrust into mine, tasting. Exploring.

his hands tangled themselves into my hair gripping the Locks tight. I prepared my self for the pain but was surprised when in that pain pleasure overwhelmed me. I gasped out as he pulled my head back, "you like that don't you. Such a good boy."

I loved the way his voice washed over me, cold and dominant. Demanding my complete obedience. I gave it to him so willingly, "yes. Yes I love this my lord. More! harder!"

I felt my heart swell as he looks to me approvingly, "Arthur and Merlin. A prince and his servant yes?" I nodded and he continued, "then you will do well and behave as you should." With that i was put to my knees. "What are you?"

being on my knees felt natural and good. I had to wonder if my past self dreamer of this. "Im your servant Sire."

continuing to thread his fingers through my hair he gave another nod, "indeed you are. And you should have been on your knees when you arrived. I should have you in the stocks. But I am merciful."

I couldn't help my smile as I looked up "role play Vol?"

He glared at me but I could see the amusement in the back of his eyes, "so. Im kinky like that."

I was torn between sniggering and comment in on the fact that the dark lord just used the work kinky. Instead I fell back into the servant role. "And what does my merciful lord require of me. I don't want to be in the stocks sir. Ill do anything."

"you will first be punished. I think 10 swats should do the trick. And then you may have the honor of fixing the...problem...you have cause." He said still petting my head.

I nodded eagerly, "of course sire. Where do you want me?"

he sat down in his armchair before pulling me over his lap, and pulling my leather bottoms down. "Count and thank me for each boy." I agreed and he began. I was nervous as I am a virgin but still I felt my self harden further as I waited do the first blow to come.

I didn't wait long before his hand came down on my skin. I gasped at the intensity, "one sire, thank you." It should have hurt, and it did, but it felt soo good. The next came down followed by two more quickly and evenly, "two three four sire! Thank you! More please." I was begging for more like a common slut, and for some reason that didn't bother me.

He continued all the way to 10 leaving me so hard I was whimpering and begging for him to touch me, anything really. He pulled me up and back to my knees. He saw the flush to my cheeks and looked confused "you really liked that?"

I moaned, "yes I didn't know that could feel so good."

that was my mistake. "Harry, have you done anything like this before?" I glanced down embraced.

shaking my head I whispered, "no..im a virgin. "

where I expected to see disappointment I saw joy, "good then I will mark sure this is something you will remember. If you need me to stop say red okay." I agreed and we continued on as we were.

grabbing my hair he pulled me into another heated kiss before pushing my head Down, leaving me eye to eye with a very hard problem. He smirked, "now you can take care of this issue, which is all your fault. I've never sucked a mans clock before but I figured it would come to me in the moment.

with a wave of his hand the only thing between his member and my lips disappeared. "Suck it. Be my good boy."

I took a hesitant lick and then another. It tasted better than I expected, if a little salty. Deciding it wouldn't be so bad I took the head into my lips, sucking hesitantly. I took his sigh as a good sign and continued down his shaft with more confidence. Managing to Get him down my throat I also decided that I really liked sucking him. He moaned loudly as I got his hole clock down my throat.

"Fuck. Good boy. Take it deeper." He continued to encourage me, gasping and moaning as I sucked up a down, bobbing my head rythmatically. I just couldn't seem to get him far enough down ny throat. Pulling off I gasped, "please need more sire. Fuck my throat. Use me for your pleasure." Im sir I'll regret saying such filthy word later but seeing those red eyes dilated with lust was well worth it.

he wasted no time in grabbing mt head, and thrusting deep into my mouth, thrusting into my lips without mercy.I could feel the vane in his clock pulsing and instinctively new he was about to come. I found I was disappointed when he pulled out instead. I whimpered.

he smiled down at me fondly, "not yet servant. Im going to take that beautiful virgin ass, and come deep inside you. Don't you want me to mark you? Make you mine? "

both my lust filled mind, and the mind that was still functioning hummed happily at the thought. "Yes sire. Please mark me. Yours. Always yours. "

my lord stood, before bending me over the arm of the chair. "Your going to like this." Was all the warning I had before a hot tongue was running across the crack of my ass. This continue before his long tongue proddded and penetrated me. God I whimpered with need as he fucked me with his tongue.

when he deemed me wet enough I felt a finger gently push inside me. It was uncomfortable hut it didn't hurt. Theb second finger stung and the third finger had me cringing in pain. His hand rubble against my back, "shhh just relax baby. It will hurt less. Breath it gets better." I focused on his voice doing as he said. Slowly the pain edged away to the same mild discomfort.

he slowly moved his fingers in and out. I was beginning to wonder if it would ever be enjoyable, when he hit a bundle of nerves that had me crying out in ecstasy, "please sire! Again." He chuckled but hit it again massaging in, thrusting into it. I finally growled, "need you to fuck me."

he layers a smack hard on my ass, "try that again."

I whimpered once again hard and needing, "sorry master. Please fuck me sire. I need you."

the fingers inside me slipped out but were replaced by a long hard concluded before I had even a chance to complain. "Is that what my little slut wanted?"

I nodded as he continued to thrust inside me leaving me a mumbling begging mess. I felt his movements become more rushed, less steady and knew he was once again close to cumming.

he flipped me on my back before he continued poundinf into me. "Grab you cock. Stroke it for me. Yes just like that. You gonna look at me when. You cum. "

it wasnt until I felt him release inside me that I let go myself. Looking in his eyes my chest felt unusually warm. His features were beautiful as he came. I kept quiet though as we both came down from our high.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey everyone, so good news. I just got a brand new laptop and i'm ready to start updating. I will do my best to have the next chapter up tomorrow and everyone can expect regular updates from here on out. Here is my apology. Give me a theme you want off of any of the following stories and i will write you a one shot! You have until 10/09 10 pm! Sorry guys and thanks for all the wonderful reviews.**


End file.
